FROZEN
by COUPSTAZTU
Summary: Kehadiran Terrakinesis akan mengakibatkan sesuatu hal buruk terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatan dari sang pengendali bumi itu. Hanya ada satu cara yaitu dengan mendapatkan hati sang Terrakinesis. Karena satu-satunya kelemahan yang di miliki oleh Sang Pengendali Bumi itu-adalah cinta. ALL MEMBER EXO HERE! KYUNGSOO!MAIN YAOI! BOY X BOY CHAPTER 2!UPDATE
1. Chapter 1 : Terrakinesis!

Cast : All Member EXO - Choi Siwon  
Genre : Romance, Fantasy  
Rated : T  
Summary : Kehadiran _Terrakinesis_ akan mengakibatkan sesuatu hal buruk terjadi. Tak ada yang  
bisa menandingi kekuatan dari sang pengendali bumi itu. Seoul bisa hancur jika ia merasakan emosi yang berlebih. Hanya satu cara yang terpikir oleh Choi Siwon. Dengan memberi perintah pada kesebelas putranya untuk mendapatkan hati sang _Terrakinesis_. Karena satu-satunya kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh Pengendali Bumi itu -adalah cinta.

.

[Chapter 1]

.

.

Malam itu di tengah-tengah Kota Seoul. Beberapa orang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tak jarang satu dua pasangan terlihat sedang asyik bercumbu di kursi taman dengan pasangannya tanpa peduli akan sekitar. Taman kota di Seoul memang sangat strategis untuk beberapa pasangan yang memilih untuk bermesraan di tempat-tempat sepi dan gelap. Mereka dengan leluasa berbuat hal yang bersifat intim tanpa harus merasa segan akan tatapan risih orang-orang yang lalu lalang di taman itu. Sebagaimana orang terbuai oleh cinta, mereka bahkan tak menyadari tempat berpijaknya saat ini tengah bergetar hebat sampai akhirnya kedua telinga mereka menangkap suara orang-orang di sekitarnya meminta tolong bahkan berlari kesana kemari.

"Gempa! Gempa! Ya Tuhaannnn!" – teriak salah seorang dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berlarian mencari tempat aman untuk sekedar berlindung dari hal-hal yang memungkinkan mereka untuk terluka. Seorang anak berusia 6 tahun yang tadi sempat berjalan bersama orangtuanya kini terpisah dan tak kuasa sang anak memecahkan tangisnya karena rasa takut yang sangat besar. Gempa berkekuatan 3,1 skala richter itu memang tidaklah besar tapi cukup untuk membuat seisi kota Seoul kacau dengan beberapa bangunan yang tampak hancur. Beruntung karena gempa itu hanya berlangsung 1 menit saja. Karena sekarang tampaknya kota itu sudah kembali normal, walau keadaan tak bisa diubah seperti sedia kala. Mereka hanya bersyukur karena gempa itu masih terbilang cukup aman – dari perkiraan.

Ya, gempa secara tiba-tiba seperti ini memang sudah sangat biasa dirasakan oleh warga kota Seoul. Mereka sendiri tak tahu sebab dari Gempa yang sering kali menimpa Kota-nya.

.

.

.::: FROZEN ::.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat kasat mata yang jauh dari kehidupan normal layaknya manusia tampak seorang pria tengah duduk sambil menopangkan kedua tangannya pada meja yang berada di depannya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah cerutu yang sesekali ia isap perlahan. Matanya tertuju pada guci di hadapannya. Bukan. Bukan benda itu yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang menimpa kota itu tadi malam.

 _ **Terrakinesis.**_

Hanya itu yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini. Tampaknya kecurigaannya sejak awal memang benar adanya. Tetapi jika kecurigaannya memang benar, akan terjadi perang besar antara pihaknya dengan pihak-pihak lawan. Ya, perang akan terjadi jika sang Pengendali Bumi telah menampakkan diri. Sampai saat ini tak ada yang bisa menandingi betapa dahsyatnya kekuatan sang pemilik _Terrakinesis_.

Mereka akan dalam bahaya.

Dirinya dan kesebelas putranya akan dalam bahaya. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi. Satu-satunya cara yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah-

.

.

-membuat sang _Terrakinesis_ berada di pihaknya.

Perlahan tangannya merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku blezernya. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat yang akan ia kirim ke sebelas putranya itu.

 _Send._

.::: FROZEN :::.

 **07.21 A.M.**

Angin dengan leluasa menerpa wajah pria tinggi yang tengah memandangi Kota Seoul dari balkon kamarnya. Suasana pagi itu tampak sejuk dengan embun yang masih terasa setiap kali pria itu menghela nafasnya. Pria itu menutup matanya untuk sekedar menikmati suasana paginya yang sangat jarang itu. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya dan beralih pada bangunan-bangunan di sekitar yang tampak sedang mengalami perbaikan karena gempa tadi malam.

Ia kembali menutup kedua matanya ketika angin berhembus dengan lembut membelai rambutnya. Sedikit menyibakkan kerah bajunya hingga nampak sebuah tanda hitam bergambar _phoenix_ yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya.

Drrrt.

Matanya beralih fokus pada ponsel yang bergetar di saku celananya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya karena menurutnya benda itu jarang sekali menerima pesan masuk. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan itu.

 _From : Abeoji_

 _S_ _egera ke ruanganku. Ku tunggu 5 menit dari sekarang_ _._

 **07.21 A.M. Di pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau tampan sekali. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Tampak seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam menoleh malas menanggapi gadis-gadis di hadapannya yang tengah memuji ketampanan dirinya. _Well, aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi demi tuhan ini memuakkan_ – sinis pria itu dalam hati. Ia tak usah repot mengubah ekspresi wajahnya hanya demi menjaga image di depan pengagum tiba-tibanya seperti ini. Yang ia lakukan hanya melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti akibat halangan dari gadis-gadis genit itu.

Ddrrtt.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika dirasa ponsel yang berada di saku bajunya bergetar.

"Pesan?" Tanya pria itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu jika tiba-tiba ponselnya menerima sebuah pesan itu pasti hal yang darurat. Ia sedikit tertawa kecil. Pria tampan sepertinya tampak seperti orang bingung ketika mendapat pesan. Miris sekali.

Senyumnya yang tadi sempat menghiasi wajah tampannya mendadak diam. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius. Sesaat ia melihat keadaan sekitar sebelum akhirnya ia memusatkan pikirannya pada suatu tempat. Dan menghilang di tempat yang dirasanya aman.

 **07.21 A.M – Resto' Café, Seoul**

.

.

"Lihat. Tatapannya dingin sekali saat ia bertemu pandang denganku" bisik salah seorang pengunjung restoran siap saji yang berada di kota Seoul itu pada temannya yang mengangguk antusias.

"Sikapnya juga kasar sekali. Kau ingat saat anak kecil tadi tak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke pakaian pria itu? Cih melihatnya membentak anak itu membuatku menyayangkan wajah tampannya"

BRAKKK!

Semua pengunjung restoran siap saji itu dikagetkan oleh suara dentuman keras yang terdengar dari meja paling belakang restoran itu. Tampaknya dua orang gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk membicarakan pria dingin yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian itu mendadak panik.

"Apakah dia mendengarnya? Jaraknya cukup jauh untuk mendengar suaraku. Lagian aku ini berbis-YAA!" pekik salah satu dari mereka saat merasa rambutnya di tarik oleh pria dingin itu. Ia kemudian menatap temannya yang terlihat ketakutan. Ia sendiri akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melihat sang penarik rambutnya itu dengan wajah gusar.

"YA LEPASKAN!" bentak gadis itu sambil terus berusaha membebaskan rambutnya dari jambakan pria dingin itu. Demi apa itu sangat sakit. Terlihat dari wajah gadis itu yang memerah karena menahan sakit.

Pria dingin itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis yang tampak sudah tak kuasa menahan rasa perih di kepalanya.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku" bisik pria dingin itu dengan aura yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Ia tersenyum sinis kemudian melepaskan kasar rambut gadis itu dari tangannya dan mengambil langkah pergi. Tujuannya kini adalah memenuhi perintah pesan singkat yang ia terima tadi.

Wuusshhh~

"Ish… dia bukan hanya tatapannya yang dingin. Hawanya juga" bisik teman gadis itu sambil merekatkan jaketnya sementara gadis itu sendiri tampak sedang merapihkan kembali tatanan rambutnya dengan wajah kesal. Entah kenapa ia juga merasa dingin. Seperti angin sedang berhembus kencang padahal ia tahu restoran tempatnya makan saat ini sangat tertutup sekali. Tidak mungkin angin masuk dengan leluasa.

Tidak tahukah dia bahwa restoran itu baru saja kedatangan seorang _Aerokinesis_. Sang pengendali angin?

 **07.21 A.M . Lalu lintas di kota Seoul.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 buah mobil dengan sirene polisi tampak sedang mengejar seseorang yang baru saja membuat kekacauan dengan menabrak lampu merah dan menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun dari arah berlawanan. Para korban di duga mengalami luka serius di bagian dalam dan kejadian itu mengakibatkan kemacetan panjang di jalan utama ibu kota korea selatan itu. 2 mobil polisi itu sepertinya mengalami kesulitan dalam mengejar sang pelaku di karenakan macet yang terbilang cukup parah.

Sementara itu, seorang pria dari balik kaca mobilnya yang tengah menjadi buronan polisi saat ini menaikkan sudut bibirnya menyaksikan kejadian yang berlangsung jauh di belakangnya itu. Ia merutuki nasib polisi-polisi itu yang sial karena telah berurusan dengan seorang _Levitation_ seperti dirinya. Matanya kemudian beralih pada jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. **07.22** **A.M**

Pria itu pun menaikkan kecepatan laju mobilnya. Berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai pada tempat tujuannya kali ini. 3 menit lagi atau ia akan melihat kemarahan Ayahnya.

.

.

.::: FROZEN :::.

.

.

.

"Abeoji! Apa itu tidak beresiko?"

"Ck, membuang waktuku saja"

"Itu bukan gayaku, kumohon mengertilah Abeoji"

"Seorang pria? Gadis saja aku tak tertarik untuk mendekatinya apalagi seorang pria"

"Permintaanmu benar-benar tidak masuk akal"

"Kau sendiri yang melarang kami tidak terlibat cinta. Tapi sekarang ini maksudmu apa?"

"Membuatku malas saja"

"Candaanmu kali ini tidak lucu, Abeoji"

"Kenapa harus seorang pria?!"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan itu"

"Itu terlalu mudah. Aku tak tertarik"

Jawaban demi jawaban terdengar dari mulut kesebelas pria yang kini tengah menampakkan wajah malas pada seorang pria yang mereka panggil sebagai 'Abeoji' itu setelah mendengar penuturan darinya. Mendengar semua penolakan dari semua putranya itu, ia sedikit merasa kesal. Apalagi dengan jawaban dari sang Maknae. 'Itu terlalu mudah'. Rasanya seperti ia ingin memaki habis putra termudanya saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau sebut 'terlalu mudah' Oh Sehun?"

Pria muda yang tadi di sebutkan namanya itu diam seketika. Nampaknya pertanyaan sang Abeojinya itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab. Tapi lebih pada sindiran secara tak langsung yang di tujukan kepadanya. Kali ini kesebelas pria tampan itu tak ada niat untuk membantah karena mereka rasa aura sang Ayah sudah tak lagi bersahabat.

"Tak ada yang mudah jika ini menyangkut Do Kyungsoo" ucap Abeojinya dengan raut wajah serius. Ia menatap satu per satu putranya. Berharap ia bisa membuat putra-putranya mengerti akan situasi saat ini. Ini memang tak akan mudah. Ia tahu itu.

Tapi berusaha mengupayakan sesuatu tampak lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Baiklah,kami akan melakukan semua perintah Abeoji kalau itu memang penting. Tapi apa yang membuatnya terlihat sulit? Tidak ada yang bahkan bisa menandingi ketampanan wajah kami. Pasti tidak akan sulit untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Apa yang kau khawa-"

"DO KYUNGSOO!-"

–Minseok, kakak tertua di antara mereka bersebelas itu menunduk seketika ketika seseorang yang sangat ia hormati itu memotong perkataannya dengan tegas.

"-seseorang telah membekukan hatinya. Karena akan sangat berbahaya bagi orang dan lingkungan di sekitarnya apabila hatinya-" Pria tegap itu berhenti sejenak. Dan melanjutkan kembali setelah mengambil satu helaan nafas panjang.

"-perasaannya,dan jantungnya berdetak melebihi normal. Emosi akan perasaannya akan sangat berbahaya. Ia adalah seseorang yang di haramkan untuk merasakan cinta" jelasnya dengan raut wajah tegang. Keringat sudah sedari tadi membasahi dahi bahkan tangannya.

Kesebelas pria itu mendengarkan penjelasan Abeojinya kali ini dengan serius. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani memotong pembicaraan Abeojinya itu.

"Memangnya siapa Do Kyungsoo itu?" pertanyaan dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol tampaknya mewakili pertanyaan saudara-saudaranya. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang menunggu dengan penasaran jawaban Abeojinya.

Pria tegap yang sedang ditatap oleh kesebelas pasang mata putra-putranya itu menghela nafas. Ia kembali menatap putra-putranya satu demi satu. Kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit ruangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo- Dia adalah _**Terrakinesis**_ . Sang Pengendali Bumi."

.:::TBC/END?:::.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo.

Ara imnida- ^^

Di ff ini hanya akan lebih memfokuskan cerita pada 4 orang-dari kesebelas pria itu dan tentunya sang pemilik kekuatan Terrakinesis itu sendiri.

Bisa tebak siapa 4 orang itu?

Thanks for : - Reader yang mau mau membaca ff abal ini  
\- Reader yang mau mereview ff ini

Sorry for : - ff nya kurang menarik  
\- banyak typo  
\- OOC  
\- tata bahasanya kurang bagus

Karena ini chapter awal, aku harap bisa mendapat saran/komentar dari kalian mengenai cerita ini hehe^^

Selamat mereview~ Gamsahamnida^^

Sign,


	2. Chapter 2 : Seoul High School

Cast : All Member EXO - Choi Siwon  
Genre : Romance, Fantasy  
Rated : T  
Summary : Kehadiran _Terrakinesis_ akan mengakibatkan sesuatu hal buruk terjadi. Tak ada yang  
bisa menandingi kekuatan dari sang pengendali bumi itu. Seoul bisa hancur jika ia merasakan emosi yang berlebih. Hanya satu cara yang terpikir oleh Choi Siwon. Dengan memberi perintah pada kesebelas putranya untuk mendapatkan hati sang _Terrakinesis_. Karena satu-satunya kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh Pengendali Bumi itu -adalah cinta.

.

Italic font : Flasback

[Chapter 2]

.

.

Semilir angin tampak berhembus cukup kencang senja itu. Beberapa anak berseragam sekolah terlihat menggigil sambil merapatkan dekapan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan dedaunan sudah berterbangan tak tentu arah ketika sang pohon melepaskan helaian mereka paksa karena tak mampu menahan hebatnya desiran angin kala itu.

Pria dengan postur tubuh sedikit di bawah rata-rata itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil hitam yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu kehadirannya. Sedikit menundukkan kepala beberapa detik saat orang-orang berjas hitam di hadapannya membungkuk hormat. Salah satu dari mereka kini mempersilahkan dirinya untuk memasuki kendaraan mewah beroda empat itu.

Tubuhnya kini bersandar pada kursi mobil sambil memejamkan kedua mata. Di telinganya terdapat sebuah _headset_ berwarna gelap yang mengalunkan musik favoritnya.

Mobil mewah itu kini memasuki halaman rumah bernuansa klasik yang terdiri dari 3 lantai itu. Di setiap penjuru terdapat dua orang pengawal berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan senjata. Ia melangkah memasuki rumah itu dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Merasa di ikuti oleh seseorang, pria itu membalikkan badannya 180 derajat dan menatap tajam seseorang yang hanya berjarak 1 meter dengannya .

"Ada apa kau mengikutiku?" pria itu memutar bola matanya malas. Seseorang di hadapannya saat ini tak lebih dari orang yang ingin ia hindari selama hidupnya.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat Kyungsoo ah, apa perlu aku turun tangan untuk kesembuhanmu?" sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang membuat suasana mendadak panas kala itu. Senyum sinis tercetak jelas di wajah pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan pria di hadapannya itu. Sementara yang di tatap hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khas dengan makna tersembunyi.

"Yang ku inginkan adalah kau. Tentu saja" jawab pria itu dengan senyum liciknya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dari tempat dimana Kyungsoo tengah memproses kata-kata yang pria itu lontarkan padanya tadi.

.

.

.

"melelahkan. Sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini, _hyung_?" keluh seorang pria mungil _bername tag_ Xi Luhan itu kemudian menidurkan kepalanya pada dinding halaman belakang sekolah. Peluh sudah sedari tadi membasahi tubuhnya.

Mengerikan. Baru saja ia menyandang status sebagai siswa baru di sekolah ini tapi kesan hari pertamanya sungguh memuakkan.

Pria dengan postur yang tak jauh beda dari Luhan itu hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali menyeka keringat di dahinya. Kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar menguras tenaga. Apa para siswi disini tak pernah bertemu dengan pria tampan sebelumnya? Reaksi mereka sangat berlebihan saat ia dan Luhan memperkenalkan diri mereka. Bahkan ketika jam istirahat mereka harus di sibukkan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan _konyol_ dari para siswi kelebihan hormon itu. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana nasib kesembilan saudaranya yang lain.

"sudahlah jalani saja, Han. Mungkin hari berikutnya tidak akan selelah ini. Fokus saja pada tujuan utama kita"

"ah ya, tapi hari ini aku belum melihatnya. Apa kau sudah Minseok _hyung_?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian menghela napas berat. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

"kemana yang lain? Aku juga tak melihat mereka" tanya Luhan disusul oleh gelengan kepala dari Minseok.

Luhan bangkit membuat Minseok mengalihkan fokusnya pada salah satu saudaranya itu.

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku ingin mencari mereka. Mungkin aku bisa bertemu Do Kyungsoo jika aku beruntung" jawab Luhan kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Satu-satunya tempat yang menurutnya strategis untuk menghindari kebisingan gadis-gadis sekolahnya yang bersikap _over_ padanya. Sudah ia duga, jika keputusan sang ayah untuk menyekolahkan mereka di SMA Seoul itu memberi kerugian besar untuk saudara-saudaranya dan tentu dirinya sendiri.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebebasan yang tak menuntutnya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal apapun. Terkecuali jika itu menyangkut statusnya sebagai pemegang kuasa _Aerokinesis_. Terlepas itu, tak sedikitpun ia berniat untuk melakukan hal lain yang menurutnya tak penting.

Dan memikat hati Do Kyungsoo, pria yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat rupanya itu adalah hal paling konyol jika saja pria bermarga Do itu bukanlah seorang _Terrakinesis_. Pemilik kekuatan tertinggi seantero bumi yang tengah diincar oleh pihak manapun di dunia ini. Pihak disini tentu bukanlah orang-orang biasa yang hanya tahu kehidupan normal manusia. Tapi pihak disini adalah pihak pemegang kendali atau kuasa yang di wariskan oleh leluhur mereka sebelumnya.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Dirinya sudah berada di atap bangunan berlantai 4 itu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah sedang netranya menelusuri setiap detail sudut tempatnya berada sekarang. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang tengah berkutat dengan bukunya di ujung sana.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ternyata tempat ini sudah di tempati terlebih dulu. Dahinya mengernyit heran saat melihat dengan jelas buku yang ada pada pria itu. Buku tebal yang dari tekstur kertasnya ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau itu bukanlah buku biasa melainkan sebuah buku kuno. Tangan mungil pria itu dengan terampil membolak-balikan lembar demi lembar bukunya. Matanya menatap tajam setiap teks yang dibacanya.

Dari jarak Sehun saat ini ia bisa mendengar lenguhan kasar pria yang tampaknya masih belum menyadari keberadaannya itu.

"Apa ada yang aneh hingga kau terus menatapku?" Pertanyaan tak di sangka keluar dari bibir pria yang tengah menjadi objek analisa dadakan Sehun itu. Ia terkejut. Rupanya pria itu sudah menyadari keberadaannya entah sejak kapan. Tapi apa semudah itu ia tertangkap basah? Bahkan ia tahu kalau pria itu tak meliriknya sama sekali sejak tadi.

Pria itu kemudian menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di lantai. Netranya bergerak menenggelamkan netra Sehun yang tengah menatapnya. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya pria itu memutuskan kontak matanya. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduk menjadi setara dengan Sehun, meski postur tubuh Sehun jauh di atasnya.

"Berhentilah menatapku jika kau tidak ingin terpesona olehku" ucap pria itu membuat Sehun yang mendengarnya berdecih kasar.

"Kau rupanya tak bisa membedakan mana tatapan tertarik dan mana yang tidak" sinis Sehun. Matanya bergerak malas enggan untuk menatap kembali sosok di depannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku hanya memberimu peringatan"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang tengah pria di depannya itu bicarakan. Belum sempat ia bertanya, pria itu sudah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Dan satu lagi. Aku tak mengizinkan satu orang pun untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang telah kutandai"

.

.

.

Bola basket dengan corak abu dan biru tua yang menjadi dominasinya itu terus bergulir dan berpindah dari tangan ke tangan. Dirinya di pantulkan ke lantai lapangan di bawahnya. Kemudian tubuhnya di lempar dengan keras menuju ring. Naasnya bola itu hanya menyentuh besinya saja dan melambung keluar dengan cepat. Belum sampai bola itu menyentuh lapangan, sebuah tangan menyabotasenya dengan sigap. Fastbreak yang tepat untuk membalik keadaan timnya menjadi offend.

Pria yang tengah memegang kendali bola saat ini diam sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya. Di opernya bola itu pada pria yang berada dalam posisi pas untuk menembak. Suasana mendadak riuh ketika bola sudah dalam genggaman sang pencetak angka berturut-turut sejak pertandingan berlangsung setengah jam lalu.

Tak ingin mengecewakan, pria itu sedikit mundur dan mengambil langkah _lay-up_. Dan, _great!_ Bola itu masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring. Sorak sorai kembali ia rasakan. Kali ini terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya, karena angka yang di cetaknya tadi sekaligus mengakhiri pertandingan itu dengan hasil akhir 42-28.

Pria yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian karena telah mencetak banyak angka pada pertandingan basket siang itu memamerkan senyum menawannya yang semakin membuat riuh suasana lapangan. Meskipun hanya pertandingan antar tim dalam kelas, tetapi pertandingan itu mendapat perhatian lebih dari siswa maupun siswi. Pasalnya sang Kapten yang dikenal akan kehebatannya dalam mendribble dan tembakan three point andalannya tak berkutik samasekali saat melawan tim yang di perkuat oleh dua orang siswa baru dikelasnya. Wu Yi Fan dan Park Chanyeol.

Sementara yang sedang di soraki tengah menyambut highfive dari partner sekaligus saudaranya itu.

.

.

"Hei Tuan Wu, sepertinya aku sudah melebihi kehebatanmu" goda Chanyeol sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu Kris. Mereka kini berada di kantin sekolahnya. Kris menatap Chanyeol jengah.

"Hei Park, kau tidak sadar? Kalau saja tadi aku tidak _passing_ bola padamu tentu saja kau tak bisa mencetak angka. Peranku jauh lebih besar disini, bodoh"

"Kau ini serius sekali. Tenang saja, gelar _Master_ dalam basket masih kau pegang. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak menunjukkan kehebatanmu tadi" kekeh Chanyeol di balas dengan tatapan mematikan dari seorang Kris.

"Pertandingan seperti itu bukan kelasku, Park" sinis Kris yang di susul tawa oleh Chanyeol. Sementara Kris hanya diam tak menanggapi respon Chanyeol.

"Aku masih memikirkan ucapan Suzy tadi, Chan"

Perkataan tiba-tiba dari Kris membuat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah serius. Matanya melirik ke arah Kris yang juga menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengannya. Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

 _._

 _Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya masuk ke dalam rengkuhan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Baru setengah hari saja ia sudah merasa bosan. Bagaimana jika 2 tahun dirinya ada di sekolah ini? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kris muak. Apalagi jika harus mengalaminya._

 _"Suzy ah, ku dengar ada siswi yang menjadi korban pria es itu lagi"_

 _Suara Yoona mengintrupsi mata Kris untuk tertuju ke arahnya. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya juga tertarik untuk mendengarkan._

 _"Siapa? Whoa aku jadi semakin takut padanya"_

 _Yoona yang mendapat balasan antusias dari Suzy segera melanjutkan pembicaraannya._

 _"Hyejung. Anak X C. Dia terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo adalah siswa yang sangat berbahaya"_

 _Penjelasan Yoona membuat Kris semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Apalagi pembicaraan dua siswi di kelasnya itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Do Kyungsoo, incarannya._

 _"Sudah ku bilang jangan berani menatap matanya secara langsung. Bisa bahaya jika sudah masuk pesonanya" Suzy berkata dengan nada serius. Membuat Yoona hanya bisa bergidik ngeri._

 _"Ya, kupikir itu hanya rumor. Ternyata faktanya memang semengerikan itu"_

 _._

.

.

"Tao oppa"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Hm"

"Tanda apa di bahu kirimu itu?"

Tao yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu siswi di kelasnya itu refleks menurunkan sedikit lengan bajunya.

"Itu hanya tanda lahir biasa" jawab Tao dengan nada datar. Berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Niatnya untuk tidak membuat siswi itu menaruh curiga tampaknya tak berjalan lancar. Gadis itu semakin mendekatkan diri pada Tao. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah pria itu. Matanya menatap penuh selidik ke arahnya. Sementara yang di tatap tetap bersikap wajar, walau hatinya tidak tenang.

"Ya perlihatkan sekali lagi. Aku ingin melihat lebih jelas" paksa siswi bermarga Choi itu. Di raihnya lengan baju Tao tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali Sulli ah" suara Krystal menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sulli. Mata indahnya menoleh malas. Siswi bermarga Jung itu benar-benar membuat moodnya buruk hari ini.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke kelasku?" Sulli melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kursi sementara kaki kanannya ia lipat keatas, membuat kaki kirinya terjepit di bawah. Kesan angkuh yang di tampilkan Sulli membuat Krystal muak. Ingin sekali ia memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat di wajah siswi sok cantik itu.

Tao yang melihat adanya ketegangan diantara mereka segera bergegas dari bangkunya berniat untuk meninggalkan kelas itu. Sepertinya ia akan membolos kali ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Tidak ada satupun pesan masuk dari sang ayah. Pria eyeliner itu menatap bosan kelas XI D, kelasnya. Jongdae disebelah bangkunya bahkan sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Suasana ruang ini benar-benar membosankan.

BRAKK

Seluruh pasang mata mengalihkan fokusnya ke depan pintu kelas. Disana tampak seorang siswi terengah-engah. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegangi dadanya. Mengatur nafas yang tersegal-segal akibat berlari cukup kencang tadi.

"Siswa baru itu, Kim Jongin baru saja berkelahi dengan para berandal XII E"

Baekhyun spontan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Kakinya melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Matanya menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah di sudut sana. Menemukan Kelas XII E bukan persoalan mudah mengingat ini adalah kali pertama ia bersekolah di sekolah ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan dirinya tak henti-henti merutuki kebodohan Kai. Baekhyun jelas tahu siapa yang di maksud berandal oleh siswi tadi. Penuturan ayahnya sebelum mereka dimasukkan ke sekolah ini cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mereka kali ini.

Choi Minho serta keempat saudaranya bukan hanya sekedar 'berandal' biasa yang tak perlu Baekhyun khawatirkan keberadaannya. Mereka sama seperti dirinya. Dan ada kemungkinan jika tujuan mereka bersekolah disini pun sama.

Mengincar Do Kyungsoo.

Pikiran Baekhyun semakin kacau setelah meyakini bahwa Kai tidak ia temukan dalam kelas XII E. Dimana sebenarnya Kai itu? Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

BUAGHHH

Kai merasakan pukulan tepat di pipi kirinya. Cukup keras untuk membuat bibir bawah Kai mengeluarkan sebercak darah segar. Tampaknya sang pemukul masih merasa tak puas dengan pukulannya. Kembali ia layangkan kepalan tangannya. Kali ini pipi kanan Kai yang menjadi sasaran.

"Aku tahu siapa kau, Kim Jongin. Jadi jangan diam saja seperti ini!" Geram Minho kesal. Tangannya kini mengangkat kerah Kai yang masih menatapnya datar. Padahal sejak tadi ia menginginkan lawannya ini membalas serangannya.

"Aku pikir kau adalah lawan yang sebanding Minho ssi. Tapi ternyata kau dan saudara-saudaramu tak lebih dari sekumpulan preman liar" ketus Kai sarkastik. Sementara Minho dan keempat saudaranya makin bertambah murka.

"Kau meremehkanku sekali Jongin ssi. Apa kau tidak akan menyesal untuk ke depannya?" Sinis Taemin. Bibirnya terangkat membuat seringaian khas tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Untuk apa aku menyesal? Hanya untuk menggertakku saja kalian tak mampu" balas Kai masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Jonghyun yang semakin tak tahan dengan perkataan lawannya itu kembali mendaratkan tinjunya. Tapi kepalan tangan Jonghyun tak sama sekali menyentuh wajah Kai. Karena Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menggenggam erat tangannya dan menghempaskannya kasar.

"Whoa.. Tak kusangka kau selemah itu Jongin ssi. Sampai kau harus menggunakan pria manis ini hanya untuk menghindari pukulanku" kekeh Minho yang di susul tawa oleh keempat saudaranya.

"Pergi dari sini Kai. Ayo"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kai. Ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi ocehan tak penting dari rival nya itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pergi dari sini karena Kai sudah membawanya pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

.

.

.

"Ini tuan. Sesuai pesanan anda"

Pria berjas hitam dengan sebuah amplop coklat di tangan kanannya membungkuk penuh hormat pada pria tua di hadapannya.

"Sudah kau cari tahu informasi tentang mereka?" Tanya pria tua itu. Tangannya mengambil amplop coklat yang ia terima tadi dan langsung membukanya. Terdapat beberapa foto yang menampilkan sebelas pria tengah melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah tuan. Semua data lengkap tentang mereka sudah ada di dalam amplop itu"

Pria tua itu tersenyum sambil memegang salah satu foto yang paling menarik perhatiannya.

"Tunggulah Choi Siwon. Aku akan mendapatkan anak itu lebih dulu dari kau dan kesebelas putramu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ara's Notes

Akhirnya saya bisa update ff ini. Fuhfuhh

MAAF KALO FF NYA ABAL MAKS

Entah ada yang menunggu atau tidak tapi saya akan sangat berterimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca, terlebih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mereview^^

Kalau ada yang bingung atau ada hal yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan bertanya^^

FF FROZEN ini bakalan lebih fokus ke 5 karakter utama. KYUNGSOO,CHANYEOL,KAI,SEHUN,KRIS.

Tapi disini karena masih chap 2 masih awal-awal jadi saya masih harus menjelaskan keadaan mereka satu per satu/?

Kalau boleh sedikit curhat, akhir-akhir ini saya jadi labil pairing bgttt. Kalau niat awal sih ff ini ingin Chansoo. Tapi entah apa saya akan berubah pikiran atau engga….

Saya butuh kritikan & saran untuk kelanjutan ff ini hehe tapi saya juga tidak memaksa kalian untuk mengisi kotak review saya. Itu kembali pada kemauan kalian sendiri^^

Sign,

Nemonion


End file.
